It is a hot issue and difficult point in the photovoltaic field to make low cost and high efficient solar cell from cheap material. Nowadays, the application of the silicon solar cell module for ground is restricted by its complicated manufacture process and high cost. In order to reduce the cost and expand the extent of application, new material for solar cell has long been looked for. Polymer solar cell has been focused on because of the advantages of raw material with low cost, the cell having lightweight, flexibility, easy to produce, and may be produced in a large area by coating and printing. And the polymer solar cell will have a large market prospect if the energy conversion efficiency thereof can be increased to the level close to that of commercial available silicon solar cell. In 1992, N. S. Sariciftci et al reported in SCIENCE the phenomenon that the light induced electron may be transferred between a conjugated polymer and the C60, since then, a lot of research about the polymer solar cell has been carried out, and has an increasing development. At present, the research about polymer solar cell is mainly focused on the donor-acceptor blends, among others the energy conversion efficiency of the PTB7 and PC71BM blend has been increased to 7.4%, which is still much lower than that of inorganic solar cell. The main factors that limit the improving of performance of the organic solar cell are: the relatively low carrier mobility of the organic semiconductor element, the spectral response of the element not matching the solar radiation spectrum, the red light region with high photon flux not being effectively utilized and the low carrier collecting efficiency of the electrode and the like. To make practical use of the polymer solar cell, the development of new type of material and significantly increasing of its energy conversion efficiency is still the primary task in this field.